With the development of science and technology and the improvement of living standards, people have higher and higher requirements for quality of image display, so that display devices with high display resolution have become the mainstream of the market.
At present, manufacturers usually improve display resolution of a display panel by means of increasing physical resolution of the display panel, that is, by increasing the number of pixels on the display panel so as to improve display effects of the display panel. In particular, sizes of the pixels on the display panel are reduced, so as to provide more pixels on the display panel.
However, limited by manufacturing process, the sizes of the pixels on the display panel, which have been reduced to a certain extent, cannot be reduced anymore, so that the physical resolution of the display panel cannot be further increased and the improvement in the display resolution of the display panel hits a bottleneck. Therefore, how to further improve the display resolution of the display panel becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.